SideKick 2 Gang Wars
by Richer1992
Summary: Thunder had finally gotten his life on track until a group of dogs belonging to a gang called the Unknown decided to ruin it. Now Thunder has to find the source of the Unknown before they take over Las Vegas. Rated T for gang violence and possible blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so after a very long delay, it is time for the first chapter of one of my more successful stories Sidekick. This story will focus primarily on Thunder and Rose and I hope you all enjoy it. So without further ado here is chapter one of Sidekick 2 Gang Wars.**

The Party

"I still don't understand why I have to go?" Thunder complained. Rose looked at him with a piercing look and replied "Because you promised to come with me." Thunder gave a small groan and replied "But these are all your friends. I'm going to stick out like a fish out of water." "Why are you so defensive about this? It is not like this is your first time going out to a public place with me." Thunder had to agree with himself that she was right…again. However, it was the simple matter of those human leaches referred to as the 'paparazzi' that were giving him the most worry. He hadn't had to deal with them since his time in television as the sidekick to the famed dog hero Bolt.

It had been a few months since Thunder had returned back to Rose after making sure that Bolt was going to be alright in his new home in Montana. Since that time, he had struggled to do his best in order to repair and restore his relationship status with Rose. They had gotten to the point where they considered themselves the best of friends and, in the terms of humans, were now dating.

Thunder had decided recently that he wanted to do some good for this city and proceeded on a mission of finding stray dogs and making sure they found a home where they could be loved and well cared for. He had been successful in most of his endeavors and even though he did not seek a reward, the animals he found homes for sought fit to reward the hero with something. Most of the time it was extra scraps but he sometimes got whole meals or access to services.

Thunder quickly brought his mind back and said "I know Rose it just…" Thunder gave a small sigh "I haven't been back in the limelight for a while and I am worried I might make a mistake and embarrass you." Rose gave a small smile and planted a small kiss on Thunder's cheeks before saying in a soft voice "Nothing you do could embarrass me Thunder." Thunder gave a small blush and had on a goofy smile of a love struck puppy and replied in an equally soft tone "Thank you Rose. I don't know what I would do without you."

Satisfied with my agreement, Rose went back to checking over herself on a dog sixe mirror while I'll went back to looking out the window of the limo we were riding. I watched as the building passed us by and observed the flashing neon lights flashing their hypnotic lights on unsuspecting fools. We were heading to a rather well known hotel which contained a casino (duh) and more importantly, the ballroom where the party was going to be held. It was nothing more than a get together with famous people and their pets which was why Rose had to go. She asked if I could join her as her date and I was more than happy to accept. It was only recently that I was starting to have doubts but I knew the moment I got there, those doubts would be removed.

"Aren't you going to do something about that coat of yours Thunder?" Rose asked. I was startled out of my thoughts and looked at her with both a confused and hurt look as I replied "My coat is fine." She shook her head and said "It is sticking up at the top ever since you started lying on the window. I gave a small grumbled of words and I was lucky that Rose didn't decide to ask about what I had said. I made my way over to her mirror to see what the fuss was about.

Due to a favor from some animals I helped found homes for; I was able to get myself completely groom. My coat was flat except for a small part that was sticking up where I had placed my head on. The groomer was even able to cover up the scar I got from my dad although it was still visible if you looked hard enough. I was wearing a new black collar that was slightly smaller than the roan one I had. I was lucky that it was still large enough to cover up the mark. In place of the normal metal circle, this collar was set with what appeared to be a silver cloud. My friend who picked it out said that the cloud was to represent a thundercloud, a rather poor play on my name but I still liked it.

I used my left paw to flatten my coat down and said to Rose "Is that better now?" She gave a small smile and replied "Much better…Oh look were here." I looked out the window, making sure not to mess up my coat again, and saw the line of limos that were all parking in front of one of the hotels and dropping off both humans and pets. They were walking on a carpet surrounded by energetic humans.

I took a deep breath and thought to myself "Well…nothing ventured nothing gained."

**Well it seems that Thunder is doing alright. Hope the party goes well for both him and Rose. I know this is earlier then what I had said but I felt that I could at least get it started now.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two for you all to enjoy. We are now in Thunder's POV**

Party Crashers

The limo parked out in front of the carpet and I waited for the door to open. I could feel my body tense up in nervous energy and I felt a weird desire to break something to relieve the tension. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and it seemed to do the trick for the moment. I just hope I didn't make a fool of myself in front of all those humans and most importantly Rose.

It was then that the door was open and Rose's owner stepped out first into the screams of her fans. I could barely hear the reporters in the background as they were talking into those weird cameras.

I looked over at Rose to make sure if she was ready. She gave a small smile, revealing her recently clean teeth and stepped out of the limo. I took one more deep breath and said to myself "Let's just get this over with." I then stepped out of the limo and made my way next to Rose.

As we were walking down the carpet, I made it an effort to myself to keep my head forward. I didn't trust myself to not freak out from all the attention. Despite my rather short time on television, I still found myself rather unnerved by such large crowd of humans. They sometimes brought back rather unpleasant memories.

Still it was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Most of the fans looked like they were thinking how cute we were together. I saw a few of them on those small metal things they call 'cell phones' although I had no idea what they were used for. However, that was something I had no particular interest on finding out.

We made it inside the hotel and I saw that the main party was for the owners and there was a slightly smaller one set up for the animals. I looked over at Rose and asked "Are you ready?" She nodded her head and we made our way to the party.

Once we were present, I almost immediately felt like a stone among diamonds. Everywhere I looked, I saw pets that both looked and acted the part. I started to get a small sense of self-doubt and I started to wonder if there was a way I could leave before I was discovered. Before I could get the chance, I heard someone finally called out for Rose and I felt my stomach drop a bit.

I looked over and I saw that the source of the calling was coming from a well groomed golden retriever. I quickly took a glance at Rose and saw that she looked almost overjoyed with seen this dog. I felt a twinge of jealousy worm its way into my heart at the sight of her expression but I made sure to not let it be shown on my face. I quickly and quietly asked Rose "I'm going to get something to drink I'll let you two catch up." Before I could hear Rose's reply, I was already off.

It was not that I was angry at her or the golden retriever. It was just that I have recently been starting to have these weird urges. I talked to some other dogs that I trust and they merely said that it was nothing more than a stage in my life which humans would call 'puberty'. It had started a few days ago and since then I have been having a difficult time being close to Rose as these weird urges would start to flail up. I have been able to keep them suppressed more the most part while I seek a way to get rid of them completely but I had no idea how to.

I managed to make my way to the bar. Although I was tempted to have a 'stronger' beverage, I settled for some water. I was surprised that they would even have those types of drinks in stock but I had a feeling that they had been modified so that they could be consumed by animals. I was curious as to how that was done.

I sat on the stool and drinking my water, my ears started to move on its own picking up various conversations that were in the air. It was something of a habit that I had developed over the years which eventually becoming something instinctive.

Most of the conversations I managed to overhear were useless chatter which eventually started to kind of drown on itself. I did hear something about recent gang activates from a few mouths but it was hard to make any connections from them. I gave a tired sigh and looked over at the exit to the hotel, my thoughts returning back on the idea of getting out of here and doing something that I might enjoy. However, the arrival of three dogs cast those thoughts out of my mind for some strange reason.

All three of them were germen shepherded. The one on the left was wearing sunglasses and had was carrying on his back what appeared to be a type of bulging weapon like a club. The one on the right was also wearing sunglasses but he looked like he had on a set of brass cylinders set wrapping around his front paw. The one in the center was not wearing sunglasses and as far as I could tell was not carrying a type of weapon of some kind. All three of them had the same collar around their necks.

It was not long before a few of the other guests started to notice the new arrivals. The more I looked at them, the more I started to develop a feeling of alert and the more I felt my guard start to rise. I quickly came to the conclusion that I should find Rose and make sure that she was alright.

As the three dogs started to walk around the party guest, I was ghosting my way around until I was able to see Rose still standing next to her friend. I made my way over to her and said in a quiet voice "Do you know these dogs?" she shook her head and said "I haven't seen them before." I nodded my head in understanding and went to stand to Rose's left side while her friend was still on the right.

It was not long before the three dogs started to approach us. I notice that the one in the middle had a rather smug look on his face. My sense of trouble was now heightened and I kept my senses sharp and my reflexes ready in case they tried anything funny.

The one in the middle then said "Hay their baby. Why don't you ditch these losers and hang out with a real dog." My eyes glared daggers at him but he seemed to be oblivious to it. Rose gave a small smirk and replied "No I don't think so loser."

His face was still the same smug look and he merely replied "I wasn't asking." He then reached out for Rose and had almost touched her face when he let out a yelp of pain.

My paw quickly latched onto the outstretch leg, grabbing onto it with enough force that I almost able to crack a bone…almost anyway. My face remained impassive though my eyes were starting to glow a bit in anger. I said in a cold voice "I believe the lady said no."

I notice the other two dogs who I assumed were bodyguards start to ready their weapons. I looked over at the golden retriever and said "I believe that we never introduce ourselves. The name's Thunder." The golden retriever was stunned by the comment but he managed to say "My name is Alex." I nodded my head and said "Okay Alex, can you get Rose someplace safe. I need to teach these dogs some proper manners." He nodded his head and started to lead Rose away to somewhere safe. She managed to catch my eye and I gave a small smile to let her know that I was going to be alright. She smiled as well and I returned my attention back to the matter in paw.

I let go of the leader's leg and said "Three against one is hardly fair" I paused for a moment and gave a small chuckle before continuing by saying "You should have gotten four more goons to help you out." That seemed to have agitated the one dog who was carrying the club and he quickly swung the weapon in his mouth with all the force he could muster.

I brought my left leg up to block in an almost leisurely fashion. The club connected but rather then smashing my bones which what they all suspected, it stopped as if it had hit a brick wall. I could see the fear in his eyes and I said "Oh yes…this is going to be fun." I grabbed his head with my right forepaw while maintaining a hold on the weapon and I threw him back at his other friend who was about ready to come at me with those brass paws.

The two guards quickly got up and decided to come at me at the same time. The one with the club aimed an overhead attack in an attempt to crush my skull while the one with the brass paws aimed a punch at my stomach.

I took a quick breath to focus myself and the moment the attack was going to connect, I did a spiral dodge to the right causing both of the guards to crash into each other. I gave a tired sigh and thought "I better wrap this up quickly before they start to wise up or I lose my focus." When both dogs managed to get up, I quickly came at them and strike at a non-lethal strike on some nerves at their necks. They collapsed in a dazed and I figured that they were going to be like that for at least an hour or so which should be plenty of time for the cops to get here and incarcerate them.

I reached down and yanked off one of the collars. The circle had a strange symbol that to me felt both familiar and strange at the same time. I thought to myself "I need to know where these dogs came from and this symbol is my only lead…I wonder what it is though."

**Sorry for the long delay but collage what are you going to do about it right? I plan on having a schedule typed up on my profile page which will give the days in the week where I may post a new chapter for this story or the other one.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three for you all to enjoy and read.**

A Difficult Decision

It was not long before the cops were on the scene. Although the leader of the group managed to escape while I was dealing with his bodyguards, the cops were somewhat happy with incarcerating the two bodyguards. I was asked various questions about what had happen and the process was dragging on so long that I was almost close to losing my cool.

When all was said and done, Rose and I made our way back to the hotel room. We were silent for the most part as we were lost in our own thoughts. Once we had arrived, Rose went straight to the bathroom to remove the make-up that she had been wearing while I made my way over to the balcony for some fresh air. In the past, I had found that this place would almost always allow me to relax my thoughts and allow me to come up with solutions to various situations. I was not entirely sure why the balcony had that effect on me. Was it the wind blowing through my fur or the fact that there was a sense of freedom from the humdrum life that existed before? Or was it merely the fact that it was in a sense my own room while I was living with Rose and the fact that it was here that I could be myself.

The balcony was a rather simple one despite the hotel's rather exclusive guest list. There were a few chairs set up with pillows on them to provide a place to relax. I ignored those for a time and instead made my way towards the railing that separated us from a rather nasty fall. I looked out at the skyline and watched the city continued to function, almost unaware of the animal gangs that were now becoming more apparent. I looked out for about four or five minutes before I made my way over to one of the chairs located on the balcony and got on it.

I lied down on my back so I was looking up at the sky. Despite the light pollution that the city causes, I was still able to make out the silver glow of the moon in the night sky. My thoughts seemed to return back to when I was back in Hollywood, trying to become famous enough so I could approach Rose and ask to be her boyfriend without the press making her life miserable. I then started to remember the cross-country trip I went on with my friend Bolt and with the help of Mittens and Rhino, managed to make it back to Hollywood and got Bolt reunited with his person. It was one of the nest moments in my life and even though we are living so far away, I knew in my heart that Bolt was doing just fine.

Lost as I was in my thoughts, I was unaware of Rose coming out to the balcony and joining me on the chair. She also lied on her back and was watching the night sky as well. I wasn't until she said "What is going through you mind Thunder?" that my thoughts managed to return to my body. I replied "Nothing much…I'm just reminiscing."

A moment of silence passed as we continued to stare at the night sky. I was curious as to what Rose was doing out here as well and I wondered if it had something to do with the gang collar that I still had. I gave a tired sigh at the thought of that. I had hoped that my days of fighting were over and I could just live a content life without any worries. I even had thoughts of starting a family but I was not sure if it was going to be with Rose or if I should try and find another dog to be with. However, if these gangs start to go out of control, there may not be a way for me to live that life. The more I thought about it, the more my mind was coming to the conclusion that I was going to have to do something about these gangs…but what?

It was then that Rose said "Your thinking about stopping that gang that attack us at the party, aren't you?" I was shocked that she was able to read me so well. I looked over at her with surprise and also expecting her to be mad. Instead, I was met with a gentle smile which almost disarmed my worries. Still I had to be sure so I replied "I…I don't know yet?" She removed her gaze from me and said "I hope you do. Alex told me some rumors that were going around about those gangs and since the cops are spread thin as it is and I figured…" She let the sentence trail off but I was able to catch the meaning. I then said "And what about you? I don't want to leave you for too long or risk putting you in danger."

She moved closer to me and planted a small kiss on my nose. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and she said "Don't you worry too much about me? I can handle myself. Just promise me that you will at least try and help?"

I looked at those beautiful eyes and I found myself memorized by them. I was a little startled that she was so supportive of me doing something to combat the gangs of the city that I almost wondered if she was merely doing it so she could become more independent. Still, my mind returned to all the strays that were still on the city streets, trying to find a home for their own. I knew at that moment what I was going to do.

I returned the kiss she gave me and replied "I promise Rose. Tomorrow I will head over to the police station and she what information I can get. In the mean time, it is getting late and I will be going to sleep." I made my way off of the chair and went back into the hotel room. I went to the bed that Rose and I had shared and I settled myself down to sleep. It was not long before I felt a familiar heat coming from my left and I whispered "Goodnight my lovely Rose." To which she replied in an equal tone "Goodnight my champion."

**I hope you all are enjoying the sequel. I took me a bit longer to get this one done but I am glad as to how it turned out.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay but here is chapter four where I hope to get started on the main plot of the story.**

The Situation

The morning sun kissed my face and I gave a groan of annoyance. My body did not feel like getting up from the warm bed I was sleeping in and I tried to shift my head so as to avoid the sun's rays. However, the sun continued to warm up my body until I had no choice but to get up. I gave a another groan and almost considered closing the blinds so I could get a few more minutes of sleep but pushed that thought aside when I remembered what I had to do today. The thought about it put me in a rather conflicted view. On one paw, I felt the need to help the animals who were living on the streets in finding good homes while on the other paw I wanted to do something about stopping the gang that had terrorized the party that Rose and I were at. I still plan on going to see an old friend of mine at the police station but I was still unsure of what to do afterwards.

I had this strange idea in my head that I had been trying to ignore ever since I went to sleep. However, it kept on persisting to the point where I had to evaluate it. I quickly realized that it was a good plan in terms of accomplishing both of the things I wanted to do but the implications of it were just so…extreme.

I managed to detach myself from the warm confines of the bed and looked at the sleeping form of Rose. I was a little surprise that she was still asleep at this hour but even as I was thinking about it, I saw her breathing pick up and her eyes flutter open. I looked at each other for a good few minutes, sharing in a sort of mental communication. Rose then managed to get herself out of the covers and we both made our way to the kitchen. I was tempted to head out to the police station as soon as I could but I quickly realized that there was no rush at the moment. There would be plenty of time to do it in the afternoon.

We reached the kitchen to find that Rose's owner had already set out our breakfast. When she had learned about me and how much I was making Rose happy, she quickly accepted me into their little family quoting that it was about time they had a man around the house. I was surprised by her sudden acceptance of me but I then remembered that she was not a kind person from what I knew of her so I should have at least expected it. I went over to the brownish bowl that had a symbol of a thundercloud painted on it and started to eat the food. Being use to the food that humans eat, I found that this type of food tasted rather bland. However, I knew that near the bottom of the dish were carefully cut pieces of steak which she put in my bowl to encourage me to eat the whole thing which I was happy to comply with the condition.

Once finished, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and I looked over to find that they were coming from Rose. I could already see the question that was being asked in her eyes and I gave a small smile and replied "I will go this afternoon." She gave a small smile and nodded her head. We then made our way back to the living room and I got up onto the main couch in front of the T.V and went to place my paw on the remote. However, I reframed from turning it on until I felt the warm heat of Rose's body pressed against my own.

I click on the remote and the T.V came to life in a flash of sound and color. I then started to flip through the channels, hoping to find something that looked interesting enough to watch. Naturally, there was not a single thing on at the moment that Rose or I were interested in watching so I turned off the T.V and said "Well now that that option has been used up I guess we could just have a nice conversation." I gave a small grin and was glad that she returned in kind. We both settled down on the couch and I asked "So…is there anything on your mind Rose?"

She looked off in the distance as if she was working out a problem in her head. I felt something strange inside of myself as I watch the way the sun seemed to reflect off her coat making it shine like a polished gem.

It was then that I felt a strange lurch in my stomach, as if it was suddenly filled with butterflies. I found it weird as I had never been nervous around Rose before so why was I feeling it now. I was still trying to figure that out when I heard Rose asked "actually I do Thunder, I was hoping you could tell me what is wrong with you?"

I was startled by her question to say the least. I first thought that she was able to read my mind and my body language and was able to come to that conclusion but I dismissed that thought as I realized that the strange behavior I was giving off whenever I was near her would make even a blind animal notice. I gave a tired sigh as I tried to sort out my thoughts in order to give her an honest truth. I had thought about lying to her, denying that there was nothing wrong but I was still in the dog house as the humans put it though I don't know why they say it and I figure more lying would eventually cause our already careful relationship to finally break apart.

Once I had finished gathering my thoughts, I said in a slow deliberate voice "I…I am not entirely sure." She then asked "Is everything alright Thunder?" To which I simply said "Well…the thing is…that I have been having these weird…pains in my stomach." Rose tilted her head in a confused look and asked "Pains?" I nodded my head and she then asked "Are these pains…originating from around your stomach?" I was a little surprised about that but managed to keep it from showing on my face. I once again nodded my head and I looked over at her face and I saw that there was a small grin forming on the corner of her lip. She then said "Ah Thunder…you should have told me you were going through puberty." I then replied "I'm sorry but I was not sure if this 'puberty' was going to be contagious or not." She gave a small giggle and said "Oh Thunder, puberty is not contagious. It is something that every dog has to go through in their life. Why I'm sure your parents could have…"She stop there as she saw the haunting expression on my face, which only appeared whenever I remember by time spent as a lab dog testing stimulants for the government. She then quickly said "I'm so sorry Thunder. I didn't mean to." I nodded my head in understanding as I knew she would never try to cause me harm or try to remind me of memories I try to forget.

I looked over at the clock and I was surprised that it was close to lunch time. Thinking that it was a good time as any, I decided to make my way over to the police station. I went to grab the satchel that I used while I was on the cross country trip with Bolt and the others. I gave a quick kiss good-bye to Rose and I headed out the door.

I managed to make my way down to the street and started to head over to the police station. I was hoping that my old friend Sgt. Bones was on duty at the moment and would be able to help me figure out what the situation was in terms of the dog gangs.

The police station was a rather bland building compared to the casinos and hotels that dominated the strip. In fact, you would probably not even realize that it was there unless you were actively looking for it.

I ignored the main entrance and went for the small side entrance that I knew was where animals could go to if they needed something from the police. I made my way inside the rather neat white hallways and I gave a small smile when I saw the imposing figure of Sgt. Bones.

Sgt. Bones was a boxer that had seen more action then most human police officers have seen. Being part of the police force has given him various training in terms of paw to paw fighting and weapon usage. I remember finding him in a jam a few months ago and after helping him out, escorted him to the residents of a police officer who was looking for a dog partner. He has been happily working the police station ever since. I made my way over to the desk where he was at and said "Good afternoon Sgt. Bones." He looked up at me and I saw the smile that was forming on the corners of his mouth. He reached out with his paw and I grabbed it so we could shake. He then said in a rather gruff voice one would expect to have when you spend a good amount of time in his line of work "That is SSgt. Bones to you Thunder. I just got promoted last week." I smiled and offered my congratulations. Once that was over, he then asked "So what brings you here?" I didn't say anything but rather reached into my bag and pulled out the gang collar. I handed it to him and I said "I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on this." He took the collar in his paw and I notice that his face got a bit more solemn. He looked at me and said "If you will follow me, I can explain everything I can." I nodded my head and let him lead.

We walked for a few minutes before coming into a small conference room. I was a bit curious as to why he wanted to come here but I let that slide for the moment. I got up on one of the chairs and said "The symbol on this collar is one that I have seen before. It is the symbol for a gang that calls themselves "The Unknown". I nodded my head and he then went on to describe how they appeared to be very well organized and very dangerous. They were starting to put a strain on the police force and that even he admits that he is unsure of what the future might bring. I remain passive throughout the information and once he was done I asked "Are there any gangs that you know of that are capable of standing up to the Unknown?" SSgt. Bones thought about it for a few minutes before replying "There are only two that I can think of. One is called the Steelwings while the other is called the Brotherhood of Bushido." I asked about them and he went off to say that from what information he could gather, the Brotherhood was considered the best gang fighters around while the Steelwings were the best in the technical terms. He also told me about where he believed to be their base of operations. Once I had that information, I said "Thank you SSgt. Bones." He looked at me with those kinds of eyes that could make a normal dog quake in their fur. He said in a cold voice "I know what you are thinking Thunder." I allowed my face to show mock surprise but he ignored it and said "I am very surprised that you would even consider joining a gang. Know this; if you do I will not be pulling any punches. I will take you down with the same drive I have for any criminal." I gave him my own piercing gaze and I replied in a soft but challenging voice "I expect nothing less from you."

I then made my way out of the police station and back to Rose where I would stay and rest up until tonight.

**Sorry for this being later then I had hoped but I do hope that you all are enjoying it.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let us begin with chapter five.**

Brotherhood of Bushido Part 1 (The Bar)

While I was walking back to Rose, my mind was running through the plan that I had originally thought of to be crazy and to be used when no other option was available. Despite all my thinking, I was forced to come to the realization that there was no way I could be able to take down the Unknown on my own. Even if I did managed that, what is there to stop another gang from rising up. No…there was only one thing I had to do and even though I knew it was the right thing to do in my heart, my stomach turned whenever I thought about it.

I had no choice but to start a gang war. Or rather, get myself involve in said gang war and manipulate it someway so that I could be able to keep a rather symbolic peace within the Las Vegas criminal underworld. I told myself that I was not planning on joining a gang but rather attempting to unite the gangs against the Unknown. While they remain divided, they were weak but if they united, then they would have a better chance of overcoming the Unknown.

Bones was helpful in pointing out the two major gangs that would be the focal point in my recruiting, the Brotherhood of Bushido and the Steelwings. Based on what I was told, I decided to try my luck with the Brotherhood first before I make my way over to convince the Steelwings. The only real challenge was convincing Rose.

When I had reached the room Rose and I were sharing, I was surprise to find Rose waiting for me there. I could see the anger looming in her eyes and I felt a sinking feeling in my heart. She said in a cold tone "I got a message from the police station" which only made the sinking feeling in my heart take a sudden plunge.

I knew that with the cooperation of the various animals capable of flight, the animals of Las Vegas had developed a rather effective form of communication. Naturally, you could take advantage of this kind of communication if you were willing to take care of the messenger you were assigned. In return, the messengers had to take an oath that they would never abuse the powers granted to them for personal gain and any who did were severally punished.

I should have guess that SSgt. Bones would have used one of the messengers that were assigned to the police station to contact Rose. He had know that I was dating her and as such believed that she was able to convince me to not follow the path that I was about to take.

I replied in a rather soft tone "I was going to tell you Rose…" but she cut me off and replied "That's not the point. I can't believe you would do something so stupid Thunder?" "It's not stupid; it's the only thing I can think of that would be able to help Las Vegas." Her voice started to rise in volume as she replied "Is that all you care about? Helping this city? What about me Thunder? What do you think my friends are going to say when they find out that my boyfriend in now in a gang? I thought you cared about my integrity?" I watched her walk off in an effort to cool down but I could still see the anger forming in her body.

I gave a tired sigh as I felt my heart start to crack as the relationship that I had worked so hard to try and repair going away in a blink of an eye. I should stop kidding myself. There was no way I was going to be with Rose no matter how hard I tried…she and I…we just live in different lifestyles.

Realizing that there was nothing more to say, I quickly went and grabbed my clock and threw it on me. I then made my way out the door. Before I could leave, I heard Rose saying "And just where do you think you're going?"

For the first time since I can remember, I turned my head around to face her and rather than showing sadness or love, it was replaced by anger. I said "I'm leaving. It is clearly obvious to me now that I was never wanted here anyway." I threw up my front paws in frustration and said "What in the world was I thinking of? Trying to get someone to love me when it is very clear right now that no matter what I do, I am destined for my heart to break. First with my parents and now here; I should have taken the hint a long time ago but no, I thought I could change. I thought I could forget the sins of my past, but I now realized that my sins and my past will haunt me for as long as I continue to bear the devil's mark." I saw Rose opening her mouth but I quickly cut her off and said "Don't you dare try to apologize to me now Rose. As far as I can tell, you and I are through." Without even bothering to see how she reacted, I pulled up my clock to cover my face and went out the door. I thought I could hear the soft sound of crying but I ignored that. There was no way I was going back in there now. Besides, I had meant every word of what I had said and it was almost time for me to be heading out anyway.

I got on the elevator and made my way down to ground level, once there, I went out of the hotel and headed straight for a distract in Las Vegas known to the humans as Chinatown.

Chinatown was not as up kept as it was back on the strip which I believe was the perfect place for any sort of gang to start out. The cold wind whipped through my fur as I started to walk along the sidewalk. I was trying to keep myself looking as if I had a sense of purpose in my movement so I could avoid any unnecessary interruptions. My destination was a bar known as the Flying Sake.

The bar was a rather well furbished place when I finally reached the building after a few minutes of walking. It was not as run down as most of the other building around and even had neon lights set up to look like a bottle of sake that had wings. Ignoring the human door, I went around to the side and found the animal entrance. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I made my way inside.

I knew that the moment I had entered, I was in the right place. I could feel a sense of trouble that was brewing in the atmosphere as well as a feeling of danger. I noticed that almost all eyes were on me, not counting the ones that were passed out at the moment. I felt them examine me, deciding what I was doing here or more than likely, if I had something valuable on me. I ignored the piercing eyes and made my way to the bar, this time feeling like in need of a stiff drink.

Once I had taken a seat, one of the waitress started approach me. She was wearing a simple outfit that was colored in various hues of green and had a try perfectly balanced on her body. She looked to be around my age and her coat was a dull brownish color that seemed to make her more attractive then I would have thought. Her eyes were the same green as her outfit and while I was tempted to feel comfortable in her presence, I could feel an air of power and danger surrounding her. I had a feeling that she was the type use to danger and excitement.

"Hello sir, what can I get you for?" she said in a rather sing-song kind of voice. I was lucky that my hood was still up or she might have notice the blush that was forming on my face. I quickly push those thoughts away and said "Three shots of sake please." She nodded her head and went over to grab three shot glasses with her mouth. At the same time, she used her tail to reach over and grab a bottle of sake. With a display of control and focus, she poured the sake into the three glasses without spilling a drop. If I was not so focused on getting an audience with the Brotherhood, I would have expressed my surprise at her skill. I reached into one of the bags on my satchel and pulled out some coins, enough to cover the drinks and give a tip. I put the money on the table and she gave a small smile revealing a set of near perfect teeth before scooping the money and putting it in a pouch sown on her dress. She gave me a small wink before making her way to the kitchen. I sat there, a little transfix by that subtle wink before coming to the conclusion that she might do that to all the patrons.

I reached out to grab one of the shots before I took one big gulp to get all of the sake. I could already feel the effects of the alcohol flowing into my body but as soon as I felt it there, it started to dissipate. I gave a small smile to myself as I knew that I was not a heavy drinker and for the fact that I had learned that any alcohol that enters my body seems to get broken down by my fury energy into chemicals that my body can easily absorb and use. Naturally, there is only so much alcohol I can take before the effects start to get to me but I was pretty sure of myself that I could handle my alcohol better than most other animals. I was also unsure if the same thing applied to other types of drugs but there was no way I was going to test that anytime soon.

I emptied the second shot glass and pushed that aside before grabbing onto the third one. Rather than drink it all, I held in my paw like I was musing over my thoughts while under the alcohol's effects. This was a ruse so I could get a chance to listen on any sort of conversation. I knew that this place was significant to the Brotherhood, but I needed to know how important it was and wither or not this is their HQ. If it is, then I am sure I can find some gang member who will take me to see the boss and if it is not, then I am sure that I could get the information conserving the location of the real HQ from one of the drunken gang members here.

My ears started to move inside my hood, listening for anything that was useful. It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be as most of the patrons were doing their best to keep their voices low. What sib-bits of conversation I was able to gather were useless to me and the longer I kept at it, the slimmer my hopes were getting of gathering any useful information.

I gave a small sigh and went to finish off my last drink when I heard a voice behind me saying "I saw you looking at my girl stranger." A little startled by the unexpected voice, I turned myself around and I saw who it was that was speaking to me.

He was a cat with a rather dull gray color that made you think he never got any time out in the sun. I notice that he had a scar running on his right cheek and his eyes were also grey but I could see the fire that was burning in his eyes full of fury and determination. He was wearing some rather weird clothes that gave me the impression of something between a cross of chain mail and body armor used by soldiers today. I then notice the curved sword that was strapped onto his back. I was a little curious as to who this cat was but I first believed that he was merely a cat who had a little too much to drink and was now spouting his mouth off.

With that thought in mind, I turned my attention back to my last shot glass. I reached for it and was about to take a sip when I heard the cat say "Hay, are you paying attention to me 'buddy'. I told you to stay away from my women." I gave a slight shrug and said in a calm voice "I heard you the first time oh ye of little tolerance. I however, have no idea who it is you are talking about though considering the fact that you are getting so worked up at someone just because the only thing that person wanted to do was to take their mind off of some problems that person would happen to be dealing with at the time makes me wonder if this 'girlfriend' of yours is as loyal as you think she is?"

I heard the sound of laughter from those present. I knew that in places like this, bar fight were always a good source of viewing and pleasure. Having felt that I have struck the boy pride enough, I quickly finished off my last shot and got down from my seat to make my way out of the bar. Before I could go to paces, the cat stepped in front of me and said "Just where do you think you're going?" I gave a small sigh and replied "Nowhere that means anything to you. If I was you, I would be more focused on trying to improve your relationship with your so called girlfriend before she finds someone new to hang out with."

I could see the rage growing on his face and a part of me was feeling bad about the constant verbal abuse I was throwing at him but considering what kind of mood I was in before I came here, I couldn't have cared less.

I heard the sound of metal rubbing across oiled leather and I looked back at the cat to see that he now had his sword out and was holding it by his tail. His eyes were in a blaze of fury and he shouted "I'll teach you to mess with a member of the Brotherhood."

**Yeah I bet you all saw that one coming didn't you? Anyhow, I felt I did a good job with this chapter and I look forward to reading your thoughts in the reviews. With that, all I have to say now is…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**I should probably mention before I continue that I might be delving into a darker side of myself. I will try to keep things T rated as much as I can but if you all start to feel like I need to change the rating to M then let me know. I tried to put this in the summery but I didn't have enough room so expect this story to have references to alcohol and maybe some other drugs.**

Brotherhood of Bushido Part Two (A Deal)

I noticed that the bar was suddenly quiet all of a sudden. All eyes were staring at the crazy drunken cat and me. It was a little weird being back to the center of attention but that feeling was minor compared to the annoyance I was feeling towards this cat. I was trying to figure out what this cat's deal was besides the fact that I could actually smell the alcohol coming out of his breath. Maybe he thought I reminded him of some animal who he believed was causing his girlfriend to cheat him or something like that. If that was the case, then I felt no point in dealing with him. I was tempted to ask him about the Brotherhood but considering we were now the center of attention and the fact that I had been insulting him for the past few minutes made me realize that he might not be the best person to ask about the gang he was in.

It was then that the cat quickly moved in with an overhead attack. I saw the attack and noticed that it was rather sloppy and did not appear to have any sort of power behind it. I assumed that it was due to the fact that he was intoxicated at the time and that was affecting his attack. I lazily moved aside to dodge it. The cat followed up with various strikes, all of which were clumsy and easy to dodge as well.

I was tempted to attack myself but after seeing the rather poor job he was doing of actually attacking me, I just decided to let him get tired out before incapacitating him. With that plan in mind, I adopted a rather contempt almost board expression and tried to make my body movements seem like I was not even trying to dodge him. I could hear the onlookers sniggering in delight by my performance and I could see the rage that was building up inside the cat's eyes. Despite how much I was enjoying the fact that I was making him look like an idiot, I decided to wrap up this little brawl before he gets a lucky hit on me and things turn ugly. Besides, I had wasted too much time here anyway and I needed to find the location of the Brotherhood HQ by the end of the night.

The cat moved in for another attack to which I dodged that attack with relative ease. This time however, I closed the gap between me and him, putting pressure on him and making it ineffective to wield his long sword. I grabbed onto the sword with one of my paws and managed to rip it out of his weak grip. I then threw the sword out of his reach before moving in with an elbow to his face. I could feel the strain of the bones resisting the hit and I knew I had the energy capable of breaking his jaw but rather then do so; I simply knocked him out cold.

I watched as he collapsed on the ground in a daze. I wondered a bit as to how long he was going to remain passed out like that considering all the alcohol he might have consumed combined with the knock-out hit I gave him. I was able to hear the babble of conversation coming from the patrons of the bar as they went on to talking about the bar fight or back to whatever they were talking about before. I paid them no mind but rather decided that it might be time for me to try somewhere else. I was about to make my way to the exit when I heard a voice say "Well I have to say I was rather impressed there stranger."

I looked behind me and to my surprise; I found that the source of the voice was that cat waitress who had served me a few minutes ago. She no longer had that tray on her back and I notice that she was looking at the guy I had just beaten up with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

I was able to put two and two together and I said in a sheepish voice "Sorry about having to beat-up your boyfriend." She turned her gaze to me and said in a serious tone "he's not my boyfriend but rather my bodyguard…and a rather pathetic one at that."

I was a little surprise by that and once again my mind was able to make a connection. It must have shone on my face because before I could ask her, I felt her paw on my lips in a universal gesture of silence. Despite me resisting it, I was unable to help breathing in the exotic scent that she was giving off. It was like a mixture of wildflowers and something else I was unable to identify. She then said in a quiet tone "Follow me; I know what you are going to ask me and I rather we talk about that somewhere a bit more private."

She removed her paw from my lips and I found myself almost transfix by her scent. I was able to keep myself focused on what I was trying to do but it was getting harder and harder for me to do so. I followed her as we made our way towards the kitchen. A few of the patrons noticed us but I assumed that they all thought I was just going to get some kind of 'reward' from the waitress for beating that guy up.

When we reached the kitchen, we made our way over to the back door of the bar. I watched as she open the door and we both step outside into the back alley. I was unable to sense anyone around which means that we should be able to talk freely. I did wonder who she was but I then remembered the connection I made and I said "Am I now allow to talk?" she gave a small giggle and nodded her head before I asked "Are you a member of the Brotherhood of Bushido?" She looked at me with a stern gaze and ask "And why would you think something like that?" I gave a small shrug and said "Well not much besides the fact that the guy who is now sleeping on the floor told me he was a member of the Brotherhood and the fact that you claim that he is…was your bodyguard so I naturally put two and two together."

Rather than look surprise by my rather through deduction, she appeared smug about it. However, I quickly noticed a flash of anger in her eyes and she replied in a rather cold voice "I guess that is something I would expect…coming from a police animal."

I felt my anger start to rise and I reply in an equally cold tone "I have no relationship with those animals. It was their fault that I lost my girlfriend anyway." She lost her anger and asked in a curious voice "So…are you here for revenge or something?" I shook my head and said "No…I'm here to see that the Unknown gang is finally put down. I was hoping to get an audience with whoever was in charge of the Brotherhood." I had no idea why I was telling her this but I felt a sense of peace while I was around her. She almost reminded me of Rose a bit.

I watched as she looked off into the distance, apparently lost in thought. I didn't say anything while she was like that though I was hoping that I was right and she would be able to get me an audience with the leader of the Brotherhood. She must have decided on something because I saw her eyes light up a bit and she said "Okay look, first of all you are right, I am part of the Brotherhood of Bushido. I might…and this is a big might…but I might be able to get you that meeting with the Sensei though you need to do something for me first."

I looked at her with a curious look. Part of me was interested about what I was going to do while another was slightly scared. I knew I was taking a big risk by putting my trust in her but for some odd reason I felt like I could in fact trust her. Besides, if push comes to shove, I can always try my luck with the Steelwings first. Still…I did have somewhat of a lead here and it might be a good idea to follow up on it.

I looked back at her and said "Okay what do you need me to do?" She gave a small smile and replied "Oh its simple enough. I just need you to escort me back to the HQ of the Brotherhood. Do that and I will do my best to get you an audience with the Sensei." I nodded my head in understanding and said "Well…alright then lead the way."

We both turned towards one of the alleyways and I watched as she started to walk down it, going slightly north-west I think. I waited a few seconds before following close behind her all the while keeping my ears open for any strange noises and my nose searching for any unusual smells.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I might get another one done during the three day weekend coming up.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


End file.
